Hector
by Minorine Kuery
Summary: On dit que je suis dépressif. Pourtant, c'est simplement une histoire de taille. Dire que, même sans ses talons aiguille, je ne dépasserais jamais Bebe, je me sens petit. Et c'est là que ma mère me croit dépressif... Et forcément, je passe par la case "psychiatre". Et puis, il y a Hector... [Speech sur la psychanalyse, si ça ne vous plait pas passez votre chemin] [[Cryle]]


**Huum... Bon,je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai voulu réessayer de prendre Kyle comme personnage. Vous me direz si je m'en sors bien...**

**Ce couple, je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais je le trouve quand même sympa. J'espère que vous apprécierez aussi, bonne lecture !**

**Vous n'allez pas me croire, au début j'avais juste prévu de parler de Kyle, je voulais essayer de le jouer pour m'améliorer mais, au final, j'ai trouvé que ça faisait une bonne suite à _Blanche Neige_ et j'ai intégré Craig à l'histoire. Il y a beaucoup d'éléments sur la psychanalyse et la plupart viennent vraiment de Freud (même si elles sont un peu mélangées avec mon opinion sur ses théories... ). J'ai tenu à tester un nouveau genre, c'est pour ça que le début est assez... calme... par rapport aux autres. Si vous n'aimez pas la psychanalyse, je ne pense pas que vous aimerez.**

**Si vous êtes dans ce cas, n'hésitez pas à passer à la prochaine transition. Cette partie devrait plus vous intéresser.**

**South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'est déprimant. Non mais pas pour de faux, c'est vraiment déprimant.

Je regarde mes pieds se balancer au rythme des battements de mes jambes. Je me déteste. Tout ça parce que mon corps a subitement arrêté sa croissance il y a maintenant quelques semaines. J'avais encore l'espoir que ça ne soit pas terminé, mais une visite chez le médecin m'avait vite persuadé du contraire. Je l'ai même entendu chuchoter à ma mère, alors que je remettais mon t-shirt, que c'était parce que je ne dormais pas assez. Il lui a même demandé de me surveiller, pour veiller à ce que je ne me couche pas trop tard. Que ça pourrait dérégler d'autres choses dans mon organisme.

Aujourd'hui encore, je me dis que ce type était un charlatan, mais ma mère est prête à gober n'importe quoi quand il s'agit de ma santé, comme cette histoire de tampons en cheveux de Cherokees vendus par Miss Information. Cette fois aussi, elle s'était bien faite avoir, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de recommencer. La preuve était là. A cause de son attitude surprotectrice, elle m'imposait un couvre-feu trop sévère. Même si je n'avais pas fini mes devoirs, je devais aller me coucher rapidement. Je me couchais même avant Ike. Vous devinez la suite : mes résultats scolaires ont inexorablement baissés, puisque je n'étais plus en mesure de relire mes leçons pour les mémoriser. Ma mère a cru que je faisais une sévère déprime, c'est pour ça que je me les gèle sur ce con de banc. En fait, elle a prit rendez-vous chez un psychiatre. Non, elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié, malheureusement pour moi. Pour l'instant, elle ne dit rien, mais je suis sûr que dans sa tête, c'est un volcan en ébullition. A notre gauche il y a un vieux qui respire fort, la main sur la poitrine comme s'il craignait la crise d'asthme, et je sais que ma mère a horreur de ça. Bon, elle n'aime pas grand chose et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à en baver... Elle s'est un peu calmée avec le temps mais il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Quand elle a une idée en tête c'est dur de lui retirer.

Je sors mon portable, décidé à envoyer un message à Stan. Au moins histoire de lui dire que ce séjour chez le psy m'agace au moins autant que ma mère. Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec elle. Enfin, pas tout à fait en fait.

« Kyle ! Range ce portable, ce n'est pas poli.

\- Mais maman, c'est long...

\- Tu fais comme moi, tu te concentres sur le mur devant toi et tu laisses ton esprit vagabonder.

\- Ok... »

Elle est marrante elle, comme si je n'avais pas autre chose à faire que de me concentrer sur un mur. Ça me mettra juste encore une fois devant le fait accompli. Le fait, déjà, que je resterais plus petit que Bebe -même sans ses talons- toute ma vie, mais aussi le fait que je ne pourrais jamais faire de basket. Bon, ça ce n'est pas une surprise, on me l'avait déjà expliqué, avant que Mr Garrison ne change de sexe. Entre temps, on m'avait tout de même dit la vérité : ce n'est pas parce que j'étais juif qu'ils ne m'avaient pas accepté dans l'équipe, mais parce qu'en réalité, j'étais bien trop petit par rapport aux adversaires. Et pas black. C'était malheureusement toujours le cas car, bien que j'ai grandi, mes anciens adversaires ont fait une sacrée poussée de croissance eux aussi. Je suis sûr que, maintenant, ils sont tous aussi grands que Butters. Ce n'est pas peu dire, c'est le plus grand de l'école.

Je désespère, dire que le basket était l'un des seuls sports qui m'intéressait vraiment... Peut-être que si je m'étais investi plus, j'aurais à l'heure actuelle la même musculature que Kenny. Enfin, rien n'est moins sûr, moi je ne me bats jamais contre un père alcoolique. Il se damnerait plutôt que de toucher à une bouteille, sauf si c'est l'enjeu d'un pari avec Randy... C'est sûr que, le père de Stan, c'est pas un exemple à suivre. Il se balade en caleçon chez lui jusqu'à pas d'heure et il commence d'ailleurs à embarquer son fils dans ses sales magouilles. Ça ne me plait pas, pourtant je n'ai rien à lui dire sur l'éducation qu'il donne à ses enfants, je ne suis même pas capable de m'occuper de moi, alors m'occuper de la vie des autres...

« Bo.. Brolov... Brovlof... »

Je me lève du siège, sachant pertinemment que l'assistant du psy n'arrivera pas à prononcer mon nom de famille. En ce moment, ça arrive de plus en plus souvent, où que j'aille. Je vois néanmoins ma mère lui faire un sourire en biais, le corrigeant avec une fausse gentillesse bien à elle. En soupirant, je m'engouffre dans le bureau du psy. Je n'ai pas envie d'assister à la dispute, très peu pour moi. En pénétrant dans la pièce, je me rends compte que je ne peux faire plus d'un pas. Un mauvais pressentiment vient de s'insinuer dans mon esprit. Ça sent le formol. Sauf que, le formol, à la base, c'est pour conserver des corps qu'on s'en sert. Je sens un frisson remonter le long de mon dos quand une voix grave me demande d'avancer. Pitié, faites qu'il n'ai pas l'idée de m'empailler pour m'ajouter à sa collection. Je tourne la tête pour essayer de visualiser la pièce pour trouver plus facilement les issues en cas de problèmes quand... Oh bordel ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?! Le rire du psy résonne dans l'espace clos alors que je regarde le bocal à ma droite, livide. Je crois même que j'ai eu un spasme bizarre.

« Aha, je vois que tu viens de faire connaissance avec Hector ! »

J'ose enfin tourner la tête vers la personne qui me parle et exerce un léger froncement de sourcils. Hector ? C'est le nom de cette bestiole qui semble me fixer et qui trempe dans le bassin de formol, là ? Cette créature ne ressemble plus à rien, comme si avant d'atterrir ici, elle s'était faite bouffer par des piranhas mais, si je devais choisir, je dirais que cette chose se rapprocherait plus du crocodile. J'essaye de me soustraire au regard mort du fameux « Hector » en plantant mes yeux dans ceux du psy. Encore une mauvaise habitude que je me trimbale depuis le primaire, je comprend sans peine que Cartman vienne m'insulter si facilement, il doit penser que je cherche à le provoquer. Enfin, là je cherche juste à oublier « Hector », d'où le rire nerveux que je me force à exécuter.

« Ce n'est pas très original comme nom, pour un crocodile. »

C'est à son tour de froncer les sourcils. Autant pour moi, ce n'était peut-être pas un crocodile en fin de compte. Il finit par afficher une mine interloquée qui me donne envie de rire, pour de vrai cette fois. Il est plutôt comique pour un médecin s'occupant de malades psychologiques. Avec un sourire entendu, je le vois cocher quelque chose sur son cahier. Il semble un peu plus joyeux que tout à l'heure, au moment de mon entrée dans la salle. Il m'invite à m'asseoir sur la chaise face à lui, pour mieux me voir sûrement. Il faut dire que, par rapport à lui, je ressemble à un lilliputien. Une fois que mes jambes se balancent dans le vide avec l'espoir vain de toucher le sol, je vois le psy soupirer de soulagement. Je fronce une nouvelle fois les sourcils et vais lui demander ce qui ne va pas, mais il me prend de vitesse.

« Tu es bien le premier, depuis sa mort, à voir en lui un crocodile !

\- S'en est pas un ? Je demande.

\- Si si, justement. Tu as senti le formol en entrant ? J'ai vu ta tête se décomposer.

\- C'est que.. il n'est pas très beau à voir...

\- Effectivement, mais je n'ai pas osé le laisser pourrir dans la terre. C'est mon compagnon de toujours alors tu comprends, c'est dur de remplacer ses amis.

\- Ça, ajoutais-je avec une légère déprime dans la voix, c'est bien vrai... »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et je ne pus faire autrement que de regarder mes pieds. Pour mes deux amis, c'était assez difficile en ce moment, mais ma mère n'avait rien voulu savoir. Elle ne me laissait plus voir Kenny à cause de sa mauvaise réputation de racaille coureur de jupons et de calçons. Pour Stan, ça n'était pas tellement différent. J'avais de la chance que mon père et le sien s'entendent toujours aussi bien, comme ça je pouvais aller le voir de temps en temps. Mais le voir sombrer petit à petit dans l'alcool et la cigarette depuis que sa dernière copine -Lizzy je crois- l'avait largué, ça me faisait beaucoup de peine. A une époque, j'avais essayé de faire comme lui, mais je ne suis pas devenu accro. Je déteste la bière et, le seul alcool fort que j'affectionne, c'est le saké. Vu qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup en Amérique, et surtout que sa vente est interdite aux mineurs, je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de me bourrer la gueule. Stan, lui, il n'est pas difficile, il aime tout. Du moment qu'il peut finir dans les vapes et oublier sa "misérable" vie, ça lui convient. Je me demande encore comment ça se fait qu'il ne soit pas retourné zoner avec les gothiques, comme lorsque Wendy l'avait quitté, des années plus tôt. Stan et les filles, c'est toujours une sacrée histoire. Il faut dire que c'est un cœur tendre alors il se laisse attendrir facilement, même si ladite fille ne l'intéresse pas. Il finit par l'apprécier et sombrer dans la déprime quand elle le quitte. C'est toujours la même histoire.

Le psy tourne plusieurs pages de son cahier avec maladresse avant d'essayer de noter mon nom de famille. Il lève ses yeux clairs vers moi après avoir écrit le B.

« Quel est ton nom de famille déjà ?

\- Broflovski.

\- Euuh... Comment tu..?

\- Passez-moi votre feuille, je vais l'écrire.

\- Attends, attends ! Dans ce cas laisse-moi au moins écrire ton prénom.

\- Kyle. Sans S à la fin, et avec un Y. »

Je le regarde écrire. Il a une belle écriture. Fluide, bien calligraphiée, pas du tout celle que pourrait avoir d'ordinaire un médecin. Il finit par me tendre le cahier et je l'attrape à deux mains, surpris. Normalement, les professionnels ne montrent pas leur carnet de notes aux patients, de peur de perdre leur clientèle s'ils n'ont pas marqué de terme élogieux ou alors trop développé leurs hypothèses, de façon à donner un truc déplaisant. Enfin, c'est ce que Kenny m'avait avoué avec amertume, vu le nombre de fois où il était passé devant l'assistant social ou encore le co-psy. Après, je ne sais pas si je peux le croire, mais Kenny ne m'a jamais menti, il ne me mentirait jamais pour une chose aussi conne.

Je pose le carnet sur mes genoux en souriant et, sans même que je m'en sois aperçu, je me rends compte que je suis en train de relire mon prénom. A côté, il a coché la case "non". Je finis par comprendre que c'est pour dire que je ne suis pas dépressif quand il me tend le stylo. Sortant de ma demie-torpeur, je l'attrape avant de noter mon nom en majuscules, frénétiquement. Mon écriture fait tâche au milieu de ces arabesques que forment son écriture. Sûrement aurait-il été préférable que je lui dicte. Ce n'est pas grave, ce qui est fait est fait et on ne va pas se lamenter trois heures dessus pour ne rien dire. Je lui rends son carnet, n'osant pas lire ce qu'il a déjà décelé sur mon cas. Ça me fait flipper la façon dont les psy arrivent à vous cerner avec tant de facilité. C'est comme s'ils lisaient dans notre esprit. Mais bizarrement, avec lui je ne me sens pas du tout stressé ou angoissé, bien au contraire. Il relit ce que je viens d'écrire, je me sens pitoyable. Mon écriture est moche. Il relève la tête, m'adressant un sourire dévoilant toutes ses jolies dents blanches, toutes alignées. Des fois, je me dis que ça vaut peut-être le coup de porter un appareil dentaire.

« Dis-moi si je me trompe : Kyle Broflovski ?

\- Non non, c'est parfait. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu quelqu'un d'extérieur à ma famille prononcer mon nom aussi bien.

\- C'est un joli compliment que tu me fais là ! Alors, Kyle Broflovski, pourquoi te retrouves-tu à faire la queue devant chez un psychiatre ?

\- Il paraît que je déprime, annonçais-je d'un ton léger. »

Il me jaugea une nouvelle fois, de haut en bas, comme s'il était passé à côté de quelque chose. En même temps c'était évident que je n'avais rien du type dépressif. Ça, c'était plutôt le cas de Stan et je ne voulais pas m'amuser à faire comme lui, pas le moins du monde. Mais bon, peut-être qu'il existe d'autres catégories de déprimes que je ne connais pas. Une petite lueur brille dans les yeux du psy, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Il commence à rire, mais il s'arrête bien vite en se heurtant à mon regard interrogatif.

« Déprimer, c'est un joli mot, mais on l'utilise pour tout et n'importe quoi de nos jours. Un vrai dépressif, c'est quelqu'un de fragile qui peut parfois être blessé pour pas grand chose, même si au premier abord il semble fort. Ce qui est typique chez ce genre de personnes, c'est soit qu'ils gardent un visage neutre**[1]**, soit qu'ils sont à fleur de peau. Souvent, ces gens-là se tournent vers l'occulte ou encore deviennent des alcooliques notoires pour essayer d'oublier leur peine, ou tenter de la confier à des gens qui comprennent leur douleur. »

Dans ma tête, je pouvais clairement me visualiser Stan. Il était assez fleur bleue et, dès qu'une chose ne fonctionnait pas comme il l'aurait voulu, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ladite chose. C'était notamment le cas des études. Dès qu'il attrapait une mauvaise note, il envoyait tout valser et c'était à moi de le remotiver. Ça aurait plutôt du être lui à ma place, sur cette chaise, à raconter ses soucis avec Kenny, Lizzy, Wendy, Rebecca, Heidi ou encore Shelley. Mais bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, j'adore apprendre de nouvelles choses. Surtout que, en plus, il n'avait pas fini.

« Ça, c'est pour la majeure partie des dépressifs, ceux qui le montrent. Après, il y a ceux qui le cachent, tout ça pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Ceux-là, ils sont toujours souriants, plein de vie et ne demandent jamais d'aide. En réalité, ce sont ceux qui souffrent le plus, car ils ne se confient à personne et tout le monde croient qu'ils vont bien. Certains finissent par craquer et, généralement, ils sont bons pour l'asile car ils racontent n'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention sur eux. Ils répètent ces mensonges si souvent qu'ils finissent par y croire eux-mêmes. Ceux qui tiennent le plus longtemps et risquent un peu moins la folie, c'est ceux qui ont une addiction à côté pour, en quelque sorte, évacuer cette frustration. »

Là, ce fut l'image de Kenny qui s'imposa à mon esprit. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment il faisait pour garder le sourire en toutes circonstances alors que, à côté, il devait se battre contre son père et protéger sa sœur du monde hostile auquel il faisait déjà face. Il s'en prenait même plein la gueule, entre son père alcoolique, violent, et son frère que s'était barré de la maison à 18 ans, laissant les deux autres derrière, livrés à eux-mêmes. Quand je lui demandais s'il avait besoin de mon aide, ou si Stan lui demandait la même chose, il disait que ça allait, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Le tout avec un grand sourire, pourtant nous n'étions pas dupes. Et puis, ça faisait quelques temps maintenant qu'il n'arrêtait pas de nous demander, à Stan et moi, si on se rappelait de l'avoir déjà vu mourir. C'était très con car, s'il était mort, il ne pourrait plus nous parler. Il serait enterré dans une tombe, au cimetière. Le seul qui participait à son délire, c'était Cartman. Ce gros con n'arrêtait pas de répéter que Kenny était immortel. Des fois, je me demande si Kenny n'a pas déjà atteint un état de folie avancé. Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses, tout comme son addiction presque maladive au sexe. Tiens, il avait même une addiction, comme venait de le dire le psy. Était-il lui aussi dépressif ?

Le psy me regarda bien dans les yeux, sentant visiblement mon trouble.

« Alors Kyle, à quelle catégorie de dépressifs appartiens-tu ?

\- Ce que vous venez de dire vient de me faire prendre conscience que je suis le seul de ma bande de copains à ne pas l'être, justement. Les deux cas que vous venez de citer ressemblent à mes deux amis à un point... S'en est presque effrayant ! On dirait que ces descriptions ont été faites pour eux.

\- Il faut dire merci à Freud, c'est lui le père de la psychanalyse. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question pour autant, malheureusement. Ton problème est peut-être lié à tes amis ?

\- Ça m'étonnerais beaucoup, à moins que je ne veuille qu'ils viennent ici, à ma place. Ils ont des choses bien plus intéressantes à raconter que moi.

\- Tu te dévalorises Kyle, ce n'est pas la bonne chose à faire. Il faut avoir confiance en soi. Et puis, peut-être que je les connais tes amis !

\- Peut-être, il s'appelle Stanley Randall Marsh. Kenny, je doute que vous l'ayez déjà vu ici, je ne pense pas que ses parents aient prit la peine de l'envoyer chez un psy alors qu'ils ne roulent pas sur l'or.

\- Hum, Marsh tu dis ?

\- Oui.

\- Il se fait couramment appeler Randy, ton ami ?

\- Euh non, plutôt Stan.

\- Je me disais aussi que ton ami serait un peu âgé s'il s'agissait du même Marsh. C'est sûrement son père, il me parle souvent de Stan. De Shelley et Sharon aussi, c'est vrai que cet homme-là... »

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens. Ça, c'est le genre d'attitude que je n'apprécie pas trop. Quand on a commencé à dire quelque chose, autant terminer sa phrase ! C'est irritant parce qu'on a toujours envie de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, même si on sait que personne ne la saura jamais. C'est comme dans ces mauvaises fictions où le lecteur bute sur un mot qu'il ne comprend pas. Il doit arrêter sa lecture, aller chercher un dictionnaire, pour ensuite reprendre son livre et retrouver sa phrase. Sachant que, entre temps, il a sûrement déjà oublié la signification du mot. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pris cet exemple, ça n'a aucune espèce de rapport avec ma situation actuelle. Quoique si, il y a cette même impression que quelque chose nous manque. Peut-être qu'il en a trop dit et qu'il essaye juste de masquer la suite par de fausses hésitations. On va faire celui qui n'a rien capté... Mon regard se pose de nouveau sur Hector, et je me fais la réflexion qu'il est vraiment très laid. Même pour un animal atteint du syndrome de Down, ou un grand blessé de guerre, il lui est sûrement arrivé autre chose.

« Il faudrait que vous voyez le fils aussi en tout cas.

\- Je ne peux rien faire sans l'accord des parents, il est mineur.

\- Je le sais bien... Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillerez de leur dire alors ? Enfin, je veux dire, que dirait Freud ?

\- Pour quoi ? Pour secourir tes amis ? Tu les connais mieux que moi, il y a des mots que tu ne pourras trouver que tout seul. Mais je peux te dire que, pour le premier cas que je t'ai cité, il sait déjà qu'il va mal, ce qui n'est pas le cas du second. Il essaye de se convaincre qu'il va bien, tellement qu'il finit par y croire. Si tu devais en aider un des deux, je te conseille d'aider le second, au moins pour qu'il se rende compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve.

\- Je vois... Merci à Freud alors. »

Il regarde l'heure sur sa montre digitale. Quand je pense qu'on étaient censés parler de mes "problèmes", en fait on a parlé de Freud pendant toute la séance. Bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, j'adore parler psycho, et puis ça a l'air de l'avoir instruit sur mon cas, il a passé son temps à noter des choses. J'espère qu'il compte demander à Randy pour Stan, ça me ferait vraiment chier s'il ne faisait rien. Pour Kenny, il faudra que je m'en occupe moi-même mais bon, visiblement ça ne risque pas d'être facile. Il me congédie gentiment, me donnant rendez-vous pour une prochaine fois.

* * *

En sortant de la salle, je sens que j'ai retrouvé ma bonne humeur mais elle s'effrite quand je me retrouve face à quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais cru voir là. Ses yeux froids se posent sur moi et je frissonne. Avec sa brûlure à la main, impossible de s'y méprendre. Il s'agit du garçon qui a envoyé Stan à l'hôpital il y a quelques mois de cela. Rien que de le voir, ça me donne envie de le frapper. Pourtant je n'ai pas de forces dans les poignets, je ne ferais juste mal aux mains et m'attirer ses foudres n'est pas forcément la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais eue. C'est peut-être même la pire, vu comme il a maîtrisé mon meilleur ami sans la moindre difficulté. Je n'étais pas là pour y assister, mais Stan m'avait raconté l'horreur de la scène, encore choqué sur son lit d'hôpital. Cicatrice à la tête et points de suture, c'est tout ce qu'il a récolté pour son acte téméraire. Ce salaud au regard froid ne possède pas le moindre sentiment, sinon il n'aurait pas provoqué Kenny alors qu'il le savait en colère. Et puis, s'il avait des sentiments, il ne s'en serait même pas prit à Stan. Il vient de capter que je le fixe, un sourire narquois se dessine sur ses traits.

« Alors Kyle, toi aussi tu vas chez le psychiatre ?

\- Ouais. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de demander pourquoi tu es là.

\- Non. Effectivement.

-Pourtant, ça m'intéresserait de savoir ce que tu fais avec un tube de "Prozac" dans les mains.

\- Ça te concerne pas le juif !

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais...

\- T'as vu son crocodile ? »

Bordel. Je sais bien qu'il est pas foutu de parler de sa gueule et qu'il préfère se murer dans le silence, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis comme ça, toujours à m'inquiéter de ce que font les autres. Je crois que je tiens ça de ma mère, elle aussi elle s'inquiète toujours pour ses amis et sa famille, c'est bien pour ça que je suis là d'ailleurs. Regardant de nouveau le garçon brun, je soupire. Puis, l'info qui avait mis un certain temps à accéder jusqu'à mon cerveau fini par y trouver sa place. Il a parlé de crocodile. Or, le psy m'a certifié que j'étais le premier à reconnaître en lui le crocodile qu'il avait été. Et, encore une fois, je parle sans réfléchir.

« C'est toi qui lui a fait ça ? Mais... pourquoi ?!

\- J'ai besoin d'fumer. On va dehors ?

\- Mais tu n'attends pas le psy ?

\- Non, j'attends mes parents. »

Avant de répondre, j'observe les patients assis sur les chaises. Aucune trace de ma mère. Regardant enfin vers le guichet, je la vois fouiller frénétiquement dans son sac. Elle ne m'a pas vu. Je peux partir tranquille, pour payer elle a besoin de ma carte vitale et, comme elle croit que je suis encore chez le psy, elle va pouvoir attendre longtemps. Je me tourne de nouveau vers le brun, qui esquisse déjà un pas vers la porte.

« Moi aussi, je mens, j'attends mes parents. »

Il a du deviner que je mentais, je ne suis pas doué pour ça. Pourtant il ne dit rien et, sans un mot de plus, on se dirige vers l'extérieur. Je me sens moyennement rassuré. Et si, tout compte fait, moi aussi il essayait de me violer une fois qu'on serait loin des regards indiscrets ? J'en sais rien, mais cette seule perspective me fait flipper. Si mon meilleur ami s'est fait maîtriser, je doute de pouvoir l'en empêcher. J'ai des bras maigrelets pour un garçon de mon âge et je crois bien que ça fait longtemps que toute musculature m'a quitté. Bon, il me reste toujours mes jambes et, si je ne panique pas, je pourrais toujours utiliser ma tête pour m'en sortir. Il allume sa clope et je le regarde souffler une longue volute de fumée. Il m'observe à son tour, alors que mes yeux se fixent sur la brûlure qu'il a à la main. Dire que c'est Stan qui lui a fait ça, et pourtant le grand brun ne l'a pas lâché. Je vais vraiment finir par croire que ce mec est un monstre.

Il me tend sa cigarette. Euuh... Il est au courant que je n'ai fumé qu'une seule fois dans ma vie ? Lui, il tousse même pas, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit mon cas. Et si je tousse, il va peut-être se foutre de ma gueule. Pourtant, je me laisse impressionner par sa cicatrice, me faisant la réflexion que, comme ça, je serais armé en cas de problèmes. Ça lui rappellera des souvenirs, et là peut-être me laissera-t-il tranquille. Il aurait trop peur d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à l'hôpital. Enfin, ça c'est ce que je me dis pour me rassurer, même si mon cerveau me contredit en permanence. Son argument c'est "Ce type n'a pas de sentiments". J'aspire une bouffée de fumée. Elle me brûle la gorge. Je la rejette tout de suite. Il est mort de rire. Attend... Quoi ?! Il sait rire ?

« Toi, ça se voit que t'as pas l'habitude. Tu crapotes, tout ça pour pas tousser. Faut avaler la fumée avant de la recracher. Attend, je vais te montrer. »

Il essaye de me reprendre la cigarette des mains mais je résiste, la remettant à la bouche. Si on m'enlève ma seule arme, je ne pourrais plus me battre. Alors j'aspire un grand coup et j'avale la fumée, comme il me l'a conseillé. Et là... Bah là je tousse, et pas qu'un peu. Il explose de nouveau de rire et je scrute attentivement son visage. Non, en fait il a pas l'air si mauvais que ça. Peut-être que je me suis trompé à son sujet. Peut-être que Stan était juste choqué, du coup il a psychoté face à lui et il a cru qu'il allait le violer. Ouais bon, ça, ok, mais pourquoi il lui aurait cramé la main ? Ça n'a pas de sens. Stan ne ferait jamais une chose aussi méchante, même envers son ennemi. Je me sens un peu plus en confiance. Une fois qu'il a essuyé ses larmes de rire, les mots m'échappent de la bouche avant que je n'ai pu les retenir.

« Dis, je me demandais...

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai fais ça à Marsh. C'est ça ?

\- Eh bien, je... oui... Si ça ne te dérange pas d'en parler bien sûr !

\- Bon, j'suppose que t'a le droit de savoir, maintenant que t'es impliqué. »

Je n'ai pas osé l'interrompre alors qu'il parlait. Certes, je voulais savoir, mais ça ne se faisait pas de demander comme ça, de but en blanc. Ça aurait pu le gêner. Il aurait pu dire non. C'était dans son droit de faire ça. Pourtant... Je pense qu'on aurait pu parler de n'importe qui, il m'aurait envoyé chier. Mais, vu qu'il s'agissait de Craig, avec sa manie de tout dire de façon la plus simple possible, ça allait être simple. Il m'attrapa brusquement la main et je commençais à avoir peur. Quand il prit la cigarette du bout des lèvres, à travers ma main qui la tenait toujours, la peur se transforma en gêne. Pourtant je le laissais tirer sur sa clope, il avait besoin de ce silence pour réfléchir. Puis, une fois la fumée recrachée, il se lança plus vite que je ne l'en aurais cru capable.

« J'suis amoureux.

\- Amoureux ?

\- Ouais, j'suis tombé amoureux de l'autre tapette.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais...

\- Ça prouve que Marsh a tenu sa langue.

\- Ça prouve surtout que tu lui as fait peur.

\- Marsh est quelqu'un de censé. Je sais qu'il n'est pas mauvais. Même en me haïssant du plus profond de son être, il pourrait pas me faire couler. Et toi, t'as quelqu'un en vue ? »

Encore une tentative désespérée de changer de sujet. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à parler de lui. Je me rendis compte qu'il me tenait toujours par le bras et, après que mes joues aient légèrement crépitées, je lui retirais ma main et la clope, par la même occasion. Puis, je ne le regardais pas en face, préférant fixer mes pieds qui se balançaient, une nouvelle fois, dans le vide. Puis, je finis par me résigner à répondre, même si je devais avouer que ça me gênait beaucoup de parler de ce genre de choses, surtout devant lui.

« Il y a une personne qui m'intéresse, oui. Mais je viens d'apprendre qu'elle en aimait une autre. »

La surprise pouvait se lire sur son visage. Bon, pas clairement, mais ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur différente que celle de tout à l'heure. En nême temps, c'était compréhensible avec toute la froideur que j'avais démontré à son égard. Depuis qu'il avait agressé Stan, j'avais tout fait pour l'oublier, et ce malgré tout ce que je ressentais à son égard. Je croyais même y être enfin parvenu, mais maintenant je n'en étais plus tellement sûr. Surtout depuis que Kenny lui avait gueulé ses quatre vérités à la tronche. Là, j'avais été tenté de frapper mon ami. Oui, Craig était en tort, je ne pouvais le nier, mais il venait tout juste de se réveiller d'un coma ! Il ne fallait pas brusquer les comateux, sous peine de subir une rechute plus sévère. Or, j'avais été soulagé qu'il soit sorti du coma et, contrairement à Kenny, j'avais envie de le laisser en paix avec cette histoire. J'étais même sur le point de le défendre face à mon ami à la parka orange, mais je m'étais retenu à la dernière minute, essayant de me faire discret. Voyant qu'il restait silencieux, je décidais de continuer, ne pouvant décidément pas le regarder en face. Je devais avoir l'air très con, avec les joues aussi rouges que mes cheveux.

« J'ai compris que c'était de la provocation, ce que tu as dis à Kenny à l'hôpital. Il est venu te chercher des crosses alors que je voulais l'en empêcher, tu t'es juste défendu.

\- Tu m'en veux pas d'avoir rabaissé Stan ?

\- Non. Je connais ça, j'en fais tout le temps quand je me dispute avec Cartman.

\- T'es sans nul doute le mec le plus étrange que j'ai rencontré.

\- Je dois le prendre comme un compliment ou comme de la provocation ?

\- Comme tu veux. Maintenant rend-moi cette clope.

\- A mon tour de faire de la provoc' : Non. »

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire entendu. Bizarrement, sur le coup, il venait de me faire penser à Stan. Pourtant, mon meilleur ami ne me semblait pas si... attirant... quand il souriait. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas me faire ce genre de réflexions. Il était amoureux de Stan, et moi j'étais un raté. Pourquoi je ne tombais pas amoureux des filles, comme tout le monde ? Non, il avait fallu que je tombe amoureux du garçon qui avait agressé mon meilleur ami parce qu'il l'aimait. Peut-être même qu'il souffrait de le voir dans les bras de Kenny, chaque fois qu'ils se pelotaient au coin cigarette. Oui, parce que Kenny m'avait confié que, depuis cette histoire, il n'était plus tranquille quant à la sécurité de son petit-ami, du coup il l'accompagnait fumer comme s'ils étaient encore des gosses de 8 ans qui ne voulaient pas aller aux toilettes tout seuls en pleine nuit. Je suppose que ça devait lui faire quelque chose, vu qu'il était lui aussi en train de fumer sa clope dans ces moments-là. Ça expliquerait le "prozac", vu qu'il n'arrive pas à montrer ses sentiments, ça ne veut pas dire que la déprime ne l'atteint pas. Je me rappelais alors de la description que le psy m'avait fait des dépressifs. Ils paraissent forts mais ne le sont pas et on dirait que parfois ils n'ont pas le moindre sentiment. Tucker n'était pas un apathique fini, il était juste à côté de ses pompes. Peut-être que je réussirais à le faire devenir plus expressif ? Il faudrait déjà qu'il me donne sa réponse, mais je doute de l'avoir tout de suite. Il n'aime pas parler de lui et puis, avec l'histoire de Stan, ça ne doit pas être facile. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

En quelque sorte, Craig est comme Kenny, c'est un dépressif sans s'en rendre compte, même si le tube de prozac, s'il fait des recherches, le mettra sur la voie. Lui aussi, il faut que je l'aide, je demanderais à Stan de parler à Kenny, que c'est sérieux. Pour ma part, je compte bien m'occuper de celui qui fait encore battre mon coeur, malgré tout ce que j'ai fais pour essayer de le faire taire.

* * *

« Il va falloir que tu m'expliques...

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi t'es appuyé sur mon épaule ? »

Stan et Kenny semblaient encore partis pour une dispute. Ça rendait leur couple plus vivant mais à la fin ça en devenait pénible. Je roulais des yeux avant de quitter leur banc, décidant d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Je suppose que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils auraient trouvé un moyen de se retrouver seuls tous les deux, que je sois là ou pas. Alors que je parte ne changerait pas grand-chose. Et puis, leurs conversations m'ennuyaient, elles n'étaient plus aussi drôles que lorsque nous étions gamins. Il faut dire que nous avions bien changés, tous les quatre, même Eric avait arrêté de se comporter comme un gros gosse. Il avait mûri, découvrant ainsi les joies de la vie "adulte". Il n'avait que seize ans, comme nous tous, quand il a annoncé qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que sa mère lui paye tout. Il avait pris la résolution de bosser à mi-temps dans un garage pour ramener plus d'argent chez lui, évitant ainsi à sa mère de se prostituer. Pourtant, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Liane Cartman, ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger de coucher avec des inconnus qui l'abordaient dans la rue. Mais bon, là n'est pas la question, je me fous de ce gros connard antisémite. Pour ça, il n'a pas changé. Chaque fois qu'il me croise dans la rue, il me traite de _sale juif_ mais on ne peut pas franchement changer un imbécile. J'ai au moins la chance de le croiser moins souvent, maintenant qu'il ne va plus à l'école.

Arrivé à une bonne distance de mes deux amis, je m'arrête. Je fixe l'ombre rafraîchissante que semble prodiguer le sol pleureur du parc. Il est immense, mais quand je le vois je souris. Dessous, il y a une personne que je connais à présent très bien. Un grand garçon brun avec un bonnet péruvien. Il ne m'a pas vu, j'avance donc sur la pointe des pieds et tente de lui faire peur mais, dès que je pose ma main sur son épaule, il tire dessus et je tombe. Pourtant, j'atterris doucement sur quelque chose de plus mou que le sol. Je l'entends ricaner. Quoi encore, j'ai fais un truc marrant ? Je rouvre les yeux que j'avais fermés durant la chute, me rendant compte que j'ai la tête posés sur les genoux de Craig.

« T'es aussi rouge que tes cheveux !

\- C'est ta faute aussi, tu le sais que je suis "coincé". Tu le répètes tout le temps !

\- Pourtant, de nous deux, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est moi le coincé... »

Je veux me relever mais, en le faisant, je cogne mon front à celui de Craig. Merde... J'ai voulu me lever trop vite. Ses yeux gris me fixent alors que je me décide à ne plus bouger. Je déglutis péniblement, me disant qu'il va m'engueuler, comme il le fait quand je fais un truc de travers. Mais l'évidence vient se frayer un chemin au milieu de mes neurones. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire une phrase aussi longue et, surtout, parler lui-même de ce qu'il ressent. Craig n'aime pas faire ça d'ordinaire. Il semble on ne peut plus sérieux, même si la marque sur son front contraste avec cet air grave. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire encore ?

« Kyle, je sais que c'est un peu tard pour te parler de ça, mais sur le coup je n'ai pas pu le faire, j'étais trop surpris. J'ai commencé à t'apprécier au fur et à mesure de ce que tu faisais pour moi.

\- Ce n'était pas grand-chose pourtant...

\- Mais pour moi ça comptait. Ça me... Ça me touchait. Je me suis attaché à toi à un point que je ne pensais pas possible. Je sais que je suis un connard, et que peut-être que, maintenant que tu traînes avec moi, tu t'en rends compte. Je suis pas un type bien, mais... j'ai trouvé une raison de changer. »

Mon coeur se mit à faire des bonds dans ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait là ? Craig serait devenu un sentimental, alors que je désespérais de l'en faire devenir un ? Je me rendais pourtant compte que j'étais là, à l'écouter, suspendu à ses lèvres. Je voulais faire une croix sur les sentiments pour lui, pensant que c'était trop compliqué. A force de les étouffer, je ne savais d'ailleurs plus très bien ce que je ressentais à son égard. Mais, lui, il avait l'air de s'être mis au clair avec lui-même. Vu les pirouettes aériennes que faisaient mon coeur, je crois bien que je ne tarderais pas à être fixé sur ce que je ressens et ce que je ne ressens plus. Pour l'instant, je dois être bien rouge. Pourtant je suis en train de me faire la réflexion que, de nous deux, ce n'est pas moi le plus rouge.

« Cette raison de changer, reprit-il après quelques minutes de silence, c'est toi Kyle. Toi et personne d'autre. Je sais que je suis un abruti et que, à cause de moi, tu as du beaucoup souffrir. Je comprendrais que tu dises non, ou alors que tu aies fait une croix sur les sentiments que tu ressentais pour moi. Je ne t'en voudrais pas, mais sache-le, je... Rha putain ! Je commence à comprendre ce qu'elles ressentent les gourdes quand elles déclarent leurs sentiments, c'est pas facile à dire...

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire. Enfin... je veux dire, pas tout de suite ! Si tu ne te sens pas prêt je peux attendre.

\- Kyle, je t'aime. »

Et je le vis fondre sur mes lèvres. Il y a quelques semaines, j'aurais sûrement prit peur et je l'aurais rejeté, mais là c'était différent, alors je le laissais faire, lui donnant même accès à l'intérieur de ma bouche. En voyant les autres faire ça, j'avais toujours pensé que c'était dégueulasse mais finalement ça me plaisait. J'avais comme l'impression de planer, un peu comme si j'étais un oiseau qui rêvait d'atteindre le Paradis.

* * *

**[1] J'ai trouvé ça drôle, les descriptions ressemblent autant à Stan qu'à Craig. Et c'est pareil pour la description de Kenny, elle ressemble à celle de Clyde xD**


End file.
